A process for producing optically active valine by the optical resolution of DL-valine hydrochloride according to preferential crystallization in solvent is already known (C.A. Vol. 59, 11659D).
When the inventors of the present invention made a follow-up of the above process, it was found the degree of resolution is so extremely low as about 3%.